


I Read Your Diary

by TobytheWise



Series: Tumblr 800 follower fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean knows he shouldn’t pick it up. It’s not his. It’s personal. But it’s right there, laying open on the ground. Dean bites his bottom lip as he stares down at his roommate’s notebook. Dean knows that it’s Castiel’s personal diary but he just can’t help himself. He picks it up.Sitting on his bed, Dean opens to the most recent entry.





	I Read Your Diary

Dean knows he shouldn’t pick it up. It’s not his. It’s personal. But it’s right there, laying open on the ground. Dean bites his bottom lip as he stares down at his roommate’s notebook. Dean knows that it’s Castiel’s personal diary but he just can’t help himself. He picks it up. 

Sitting on his bed, Dean opens to the most recent entry.

_ Last night I had another dream about Dean. _

Dean’s heart speeds up, beating against his ribs. He’s had the biggest crush on his roommate for a long time and now he’s reading that Cas’ has been dreaming about him. 

_ It starts with us lounging on our beds, just talking. But then I just can’t take it anymore. I jump up from my bed and walk over to Dean’s, stradding his lap. He looks surprised but that doesn’t stop me from kissing him.  _

Dean adjusts his cock as it begins to harden, reading Cas’ words. 

_ Dean groans into my mouth and it’s the most glorious sound I’ve ever heard. My cock twitches where it’s trapped between our bellies and I can feel my boxers begin to dampen from my precome. The moment Dean opens his mouth, I slide my tongue between his lips. The feel of our tongues touching has my body breaking out in goosebumps. I’ve wanted this for so long. _

Dean has no self control at this point. He quickly tosses his jeans and boxers away, leaving his bottom half naked. He wraps his hand around his aching cock before going back to Castiel’s diary, wanting to know what happens next in Cas’ dream.

_ “Fuck,” Dean gasps as I shift, grinding our cocks together. My body is on fire with pleasure as Dean begins to pepper my neck with kisses. His lips left my skin prickling with sensation and my dick throbbing. “You feel so perfect, baby.” _

_ “Dean,” I moan as his hand touches my clothed cock for the first time. It’s so much better than I ever imagined it would be and I just barely hold off my orgasm. “Shit, shit, shit.” _

Dean’s cock throbs in his hand as he strokes himself. A bead of precome drips down the side, lubricating his hand and making his strokes smoother. He can’t believe what he’s reading but he’ll be damned if he stops now. 

_ “Fuck, baby,” Dean says, caressing my cock through my pants until a small wet spot shows up from all my precome. I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on in my life. The way Dean calls me baby has my insides turning upside down.  _

_ “Dean,” I gasp out as he pinches the head of my dick. “I want you. Please.” _

_ “Anything you want, Cas.” _

_ We quickly strip out of our clothes and in true dream fashion, I sink down on Dean’s cock without lube or prep. We both make noises of pleasure into each other’s mouths as I sink all the way down until my ass meets his hips. I feel so fucking full and the pleasure is so overwhelming.  _

_ “Fuck, Cas,” Dean says, his voice sounding broken. His green eyes stare up at me with wonder, so filled with emotions. I want him to love me so desperately but for now, I clench my ass, milking every ounce of pleasure as I can.  _

“Fuck,” Dean groans as his hand speeds up. He had no idea Cas felt this way about him. 

_ I begin to ride his cock, tilting my head towards the ceiling as the pleasure begins to become too much. I squeeze my ass, trying to get Dean to come inside me because I need his seed as much as I need the air to breath.  _

_ Dean’s hand comes down to my cock, stroking me as I ride him even harder. He leans up, getting his mouth on my ear before whispering, “I love you,” and I come all over his chest, screaming out in pleasure.  _

“Shit,” Dean gasps as he’s overcome with pleasure, his cock exploding. The thought of Cas coming just from hearing Dean say ‘I love you’ is too much. His dick spurts rope after rope of cum, his orgasm feels like it’ll never stop. “Fuck!”

The moment his orgasm finishes, he passes out from the onslaught of overwhelming pleasure. He’s never come that hard in his life and it completely knocks him out. 

Dean slowly comes back to himself as someone gently says his name. He opens his eyes to find his roommate standing above him. 

“Oh,” Dean mumbles, trying to get himself awake. “Hey, Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas says, a grimace on his face as he nods towards Dean’s crotch. “You might wanna.”

Dean looks down to find his belly filled with dried cum and his flaccid cock hanging out in the open. He quickly covers himself with a blanket, his face red and warm with embarrassment. Then, Dean does the dumbest thing he’s ever done. He blurts out, “I read your diary.”

Cas freezes, eyes turning back to stare at Dean’s face. After a few moment of them both staring at each other, Castiel breaks the silence. “And?”

“And what?” Dean mumbles, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

“And what did you think?”

Dean runs his fingers through his hair, willing the butterflies in his belly to calm down. Finally he finds his confidence and says, “I want your dreams to be real.”

Castiel’s face breaks out into a giant grin as he jumps into Dean’s bed. They wrap their arms around each other in a tight hug as Cas whispers, “me too.”

Later. Much, much later, Castiel will confess that he may have left his diary out for Dean to find. 


End file.
